The MWPP files: 1965 to ?
by Adhara Black
Summary: When Remus Lupin, Sirius Black,and James Potter (not much peter) are invited to join Hogwarts, they have no Idea about the horrors they encounter, the unusual characters they will meet, and the huge amount of homework they recieve.(Perfect for Remus fans)
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Chapter one: Arrival

l

l

Disclaimer: THIS IS FOR THE WHOLE STORY. EVERYTHING YOU DO NOT REALISE BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING, AND/OR WARNER BROS STUDIOS. DO NOT SUE US!!!

l

l

"Remus, make sure you stay out of trouble, and listen to everything the headmaster and the teachers say, okay honey?"

Faith Lupins eyes were filling with tears. "Oh, honey," she said, her voice trembling. We are both so proud of you. You remember that."

Remus nodded. He still couldn't believe his brilliant luck. He was actually coming here.

He was going to Hogwarts!

Remus glanced up at the clock, and gasped.

"Mum," He said "I gotta go! The train leaves in ten minutes."

Faith nodded, and watched her son leave.

The small boy grabbed his trunk, and went onto the train. He lugged it behind him, and finally found an empty compartment, and sat down, leaning against the seat heavily, and ran his fingers through his sandy hair.

Remus Lupin was of average height, but very thin, and pale. He had honey coloured eyes, and his light brown hair was quite long and shaggy; he gave up keeping it short long ago, because it always grew back in a couple of weeks.

He looked down at his trunk, and smiled. To him, this was all a dream, that he was here. Someone up there must really like him. That letter he received a few shirt weeks ago changed his life.

All four of the Lupins were sitting at the table eating breakfast. Faith and Edmund quietly eating, Remus gazing down at his food, and Romulus cheerfully chatting away about how he and his father were going shopping today, to buy school supplies for Beauxbatons, The school he had just been accepted in.

"-And then, Ill finally be able to get my wand!" Romulus finished. "I soooo cant wait!"

"well, you have a good time, then." Remus said softly.

His brother sighed, and gazed at Remus.

Although the two boys were twins, there were definite differences, in their mental, and physical appearance. Rom's hair was much shorter, and more… normal, than Remus's shaggy mop that

Was almost long enough to tie up. While Remus had warm, honey eyes, His twins were a strong, sharp blue, and the same hue as his fathers.

Overall, there was also a difference in the pair's stature. Remus was thin, pale, almost frail looking, with permanent purple shadows under his eyes, While Romulus was a strong, robust little boy, who - at that time of year- had a golden summer tan. While Remus was the quiet, shy boy, usually found in the corner, reading a book, Rom always wanted to be outside, kicking a ball around, or climbing a tree. He was loud, and confident, always wanting to say what was on his mind.

"Well, I think its stupid you're not allowed to come!" Romulus announced to the brooding table. "I mean, being a werewolf is hardly enough of a reason to stop someone going to school!"

"Yes, it is." Remus said quietly. "I've been looking in all those old law books about magical creatures of Dads-"

"You _what_??" Edmund said dangerously.

"- and Technically, Im classified as a magical creature. Youre not going to send a centaur, or a unicorn to Beauxbatons, are you?"

"Well, no, but-"

"And anyway, where would I go every month? Lock myself in a classroom?" Remus sighed. "I cant go there. Especially if they found out, which they definitely would."

Edmund was staring at his son angrily. "I told you NOT to go reading those books!" he growled. "You disobeyed me!!"

"I-I only wanted to find out the truth," he said softly, staring down. "I-I'm sorry dad, I wont again, I promise."

The tense silence at the table was broken by a loud screech, and and owl flying in, landing promptly on the toast.

"What the heck?" Romulus said in surprise, as he pulled the letter off. "hey, Remus, It for you?"

"Wh-what?" he stammered. "I-It cant be!"

"No, it is!" He said "_Mr R Lupin, the north bedroom, Lupin household, south ca_-" He was cut of by Faith tugging the letter out of her sons hands.

When she took a look at the seal, her eyes widened.

"Oh-oh-oh my!" she gasped. "Its, its"

Remus tugged it out of his mother grasp. "Its MINE." He said, opening the red seal of the parchment envelope, and tugging out the letter.

At The first line, his jaw dropped, and his eyes were wider than the side plated holing their eggs.

"no…"

"What does it say!?!?!?" Romulus asked eagerly, leaning forward.

His voice and hands shaking, Remus read the letter aloud:

_Dear Mr Lupin,_

_We are pleased to announce that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry._

_Enclosed is a list of nessacery books and equipment_

_Please be ready to leave platform nine-and-three quarters by September first. We await your owl no later than the thirty-first of July._

_Yours sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy headmistress_

_P.S Several safety measures have been taken to ensure you safety and the safety of others regarding your condition. We look forward to your arrival._

Remus was in shock.

"oh. My. GOD!!!" That was all Romulus could say.

Faith was beyond speaking, as she hugged her son tightly, tears prickling her eyes.

"Oh, sweetie," She said softly. "Im so glad."

Remus was in numb shock.

He was actually going to school. He had a chance.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Um, Hello, can I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

Remus was torn away from his thoughts by a feminine voice. He looked up, and his eyes widened.

There, on the threshold was a young girl, a first year, by the look of things.

She was short for an eleven-year-old, wearing a simple pair of flared jeans and a Lime green Tank top, and was even paler then Remus, with stormy dark-grey eyes.

It was her hair that made Remus stare, though. It was a deep purple-black, and hung straight to her shoulders.

He mentally shook himself, and nodded.

"Sure," he said good-naturedly. "I don't need all of these," He said, indicating to all of the empty seats.

"Thanks!" The girl said happily, and sat down across from him.

"Oh, Sorry," She said. "My name Is Isabelle Smith, And I'm a first year, If you couldn't tell. I don't have any brothers and sisters here yet, but my mum and dad came here, and they were both in Gryffindor, so I'm a pureblood, as you Can tell. I don't know what house I'm going to be in."

This came out in a huge rush of words, and Remus blinked, surprised. Wow, He thought. She likes to talk.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She said. "There I was, gabbering away again. What was your name again?"

"Oh, um, My names Remus Lupin." He said.

Isabelle nodded. Then, she was off again.

"What house are do you think you'll be in? I mean, My parents were sorted into Gryffindor, but I'm not really all THAT brave, but I'm no brain box, either. Ill probably be in Hufflepuff," She said Miserably.

Remus smiled. "Well, you never know, Bravery tends to hide itself until its most needed."

Isabelle grinned. "You reckon?"

Remus nodded. "Um, My Mum was in Ravenclaw," He said, "And my Dad didn't go to Hogwarts."

"Oh, Is he a muggle?"

Remus was indignant. "No!" He said. "He went to Beauxbatons."

Isabelle raised one eyebrow "where?" she said.

Remus sighed. "It's a French Wizarding school. My father ended up head boy."

Isabelle raised her eyebrows, impressed. "So…. Your family is French?"

Remus nodded. "Just my dad, though. My Mums maiden name is Williams."

They were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. They turned, and saw two boys.

The Taller had Shaggy Raven hair, that fell into a kind of casual Elegance, and he had bright blue eyes, a bit like Remus's used to be. He wore a casual blue shirt and jeans, with sneakers.

"I'm Sirius Black," He said. "And this is James Potter."

Remus gazed at the shorter one. He had Hair even blacker than Sirius, and had it cut short and messy. James had Hazel eyes, which were framed by round glasses, and wore a white tee-shirt and black jeans. Remus noted that they both had a mischievous glint in their eyes, which could only mean trouble.

"I'm Isabelle Smith," Isabelle said in a perky voice. "And this is Remus Lupin." I nodded and smiled. The other boys sat down, and Sirius dragged in the trunk. On top of James's, he had a cage, with an owl on it.

When the owl saw Remus, it screeched, and flapped its wings. Sirius calmed it down, but it kept one beady eye on him for the rest of the journey.

Remus sighed. All animals hated him, and after six years of that, it was getting on his nerves.

By the time the food trolley had come around, James and Sirius were talking about brooms, and Isabelle joined in when she could. Remus was by the window, reading 'Hogwarts, a History,' and was engrossed in it.

"Hello!" The voice of James dragged him out of a legend about the merpeople in the lake, and into the train.

"yes?" he said.

"The foods here, you hungry?" James asked. Remus nodded, and bought himself loads of food. The others stocked up as well.

Remus closed the book, and started with some bertie botts every flavoured beans. The only thing that interested him more than reading was food. He grabbed what he thought was a chocolate one, and ate it.

It wasn't chocolate.

Remus choked, and spat it out. "ew!" Isabelle said. "Don't spit!"

Remus gagged. "Guys," he managed to say. "Not all of the brown ones are chocolate flavoured."

Isabelle, who was just about to put a brown one in her mouth looked at it is disgust, and threw it out the window.

"Oh, that is disgusting!" She said. "I'm never eating a brown bertie botts EVER again!"

Remus nodded. "A wise choice."

Meanwhile, The two other boys were plotting something.

".. no, its gotta be something BIG so we can start off our education with a bang, like a-"

"Like a what?" Remus interrupted James.

He looked flustered. "Uh, nothing," He said, trying to look innocent.

Isabelle giggled, and looked out of the window. "oh, guys!" she said. "we gotta change!"

She grabbed her stuff, and left the room, so the others could change in peace.

"At least she didn't make us leave," Sirius said dryly as she pulled on his robed.

James snorted, and Remus rolled his eyes. "you guys manage to get a laugh out of everything, don't you?" He said.

They nodded. "yup, that's us!" James said.

Shortly, Isabelle returned. Her robes were brand new, like Sirius and James, but Remus had robes from his elder cousin. He didn't care though.

All four of them were standing up, packing the last of their stuff up.

"We should be there soo-" Isabelle started, and the train stopped.

Everyone fell on top of each other, as the train ground to a halt.

"Owww," Sirius groaned as he untangled himself from James and Isabelle.

"Ow-ow! Remus your squashing my foot!"

"Uh, that's me.."

"Isabelle!"

Sirius laughed so hard he nearly cried as he helped the rest of them to get sorted out.

When they got off, the train, they heard a voice call out, "firs; years, firs' years over here!"

The children followed his voice to a HUGE man.

"Woa…" Sirius was impressed.

"He's huge…" James said.

Remus frowned. There was something he could sense from this huge man that wasn't completely… human.

He shrugged, and followed the group to the edge of a dark lake.

"All righ', all righ', no more'n for ter a boat, okay!" The man called out. "Now, My name is Hagrid, and this is the way we get to Hogwarts, so in the boats!"

James, Sirius, Remus, And Isabelle sat in a boat, and it pushed off.

They glided over the dark water, and Remus sighed in happiness. Isabelle was dangling her finger in the water, and Sirius and James got stuck rowing.

Suddenly, James Gasped.

"Th-theres something in the lake!" he said. Remus sat up.

"oh," he said. "That's just the giant squid. He's like the school pet."

"His name if Frankie." Isabelle announced. Everyone turned and stared at her.

"What?" Sirius said.

"The squids name is Frankie!" Isabelle leaned out. "Here Frankie, here Frankie!!" she called, and held out a squashed cauldron cake.

A huge squid tentacle rose out of the water, and another joined it. 'Frankie' waved his tentacles around, and giggling, Isabelle threw in the cake.

The tentacles grabbed it, and there was a munching noise heard under the lake.

There was an odd crooning noise coming from the squid.

"Your welcome Frankie!!" She called, before sitting down.

"She weird," Sirius whispered to James. He nodded fervently.

She's not weird, Remus thought. Well, not really…

Finally, they got to the last part, and everyone got their first glance of the school.

Remus gasped, Isabelle Squealed, and Even Sirius and James stopped talking to look at it in awe.

"woa…" James said in shock and amazement. "That thing is huge."

Sirius nodded, never taking his eyes off it.

The four of them continued to stare at it, and didn't notice when the boat ran ashore. They jumped out, and followed the group of students through a door, and into a small side hall.

There, they met a woman in her early forties. She looked severe, with emerald robed, and her black hair pulled into a tight bun.

"My name is Professor McGonagall," she announced. "welcome to Hogwarts. There are four houses in which you will be sorted into. Hufflepuff, Gryffinor, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. Follow me."

She swept out of the hall, and the students followed.


	2. Chapter 2: A rather Interesting Welcome ...

Top of Form

Chapter Two: A rather Interesting Welcome Feast

Bottom of Form

The tension in the air was high, Isabelle had never felt so sick in her life. Her hand flew to her mouth as she felt herself feel faint.

Remus looked around in awe, the feeling was amazing. Being a wizard was amazing. Just being here at Hogwarts, was amazing…

Sirius grinned as he looked at James, "We could do many things here." He said as he walked along.

James didn't answer, he was too busy watching a girl. She was cute, red hair, startling green eyes. Who was this? James gave his head a slight shake then started to look around.

Professor McGonagall quickened her pace as they came to the front of the great hall. She stopped and turned around to face the first years.

"Now you all stay here while I go and fetch the Sorting Hat." She explained and quickly walked off.

"What's a Sorting Hat?" Isabelle asked as she looked at Professor Dumbledore, "That is one long nose. I wonder who he is. That teacher is tiny, he is shorter than me!" Isabelle muttered to herself.

James and Sirius followed Isabelle's gaze, "Hey check out the shortie." Sirius said laughing.

Remus sighed, "Well Isabelle I don't exactly know what it is." He explained.

Isabelle nodded, "Oh. I wonder if it is scary. Do you think you have to use your wand? Or maybe you have to know about Hogwarts."

A few minutes later Professor McGonagall came back with an old tattered hat. Everyone went silent.

"Why is everyone silent?" Isabelle asked.

"Shhhh." Sirius said frowning.

Professor McGonagall placed the hat on the stool and took a step back. In an instance the hat came to life. It laughed then started its song:

_I know I may look dirty_

_But I am rather smart._

_So stick me on your head,_

_Or I will send you back to bed._

_Step right up,_

_Don't be afraid._

_Please don't whimper like a pup._

_Now before I start I must tell you._

_That once this hat is on_

_I shall peak into your brains_

_And decided which house is best for you._

_There are four, which are all daring and ready._

"I can't see!" Isabelle whispered trying to get a better look.

_Hufflepuff, the honest ones  
Are unafraid of toil  
Also they are trustworthy  
And they are loyal_

_Or maybe in Gryffindor,  
Where their nerve, daring,  
And chivalry set them apart  
Gryffindor  
Is where dwell the brave at heart _

Or maybe in Ravenclaw, if you've a steady mind  
If you have wit and learning  
You'll be one of their kind

Last but not least Slytherin,  
Where the cunning lie  
Sometimes their dirty deeds  
Really make you sigh

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!__  
__And don't get in a flap!__  
__You're in safe hands (though I have none)__  
__For I'm a thinking cap!_

The whole Great Hall erupted with a loud applause.

"I will be in Ravenclaw." Remus muttered

"Gryffindor." James and Sirius said together

"Err Hufflepuff?" Isabelle said

Dumbledore put his arms up for the students to be quiet. McGonagall grabbed a long piece of parchment.

"Backus, Richard"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Black, Narcrissa."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Black, Sirius!" She called.

Sirius grinned as he boldly moved up the chair, he put the hat on his head and sat down.

"Mmmmm my we do have a lot of power now don't we." The hat muttered, "Another Black. You don't seem to want to go to Slytherin like your cousin, do you?" Self consciously, Sirius shook his head under the hat. "But we are brave so I will say GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled. Sirius pulled the hat down and walked over to the Gryffindor table, he sat down and watched the rest of the first years.

"Danes, Nick."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Dinkle, Claire"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Evans, Lily!"

"So that's here name…" James thought to himself.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Fernly, Tim!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Garde, William!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Keltie, Chloe!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Lupin, Remus." Remus slightly gasped at his name, he stumbled out in front of everyone and put the hat onto his head.

"Yes, you are extremely intelligent, but you are brave. Making you a GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus beamed and went to sit across from Sirius.

"Malfoy, Lucious!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Marshall, Melissa!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Papamihail, Ben!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Pettigrew, Peter!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Potter, James." James bounded up to the hat and pushed it onto his head, "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat screamed. James went over and sat next to Sirius, "Well done mate." Sirius said.

"Raysmith, Eliza!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Ridout, Mark"

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"Smith, Isabelle!" Isabelle slowly moved up to the hate, she put it on and sat down, "Looks like a Hufflepuff to me."

"Are you saying I am dumb?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes, but you are going to, GRYFFINDOR." Isabelle smiled and skipped down to the table.

"Err this is Ravenclaw." An older girl said. Isabelle went red and walked over to Gryffindor and sat down.

"Snape, Serveus."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Walker, Juliet."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Zukan, Dino!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

McGonagall grabbed the hat and the stool and put it to the side of the room and took a seat next to Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore stood up and smiled at all the new students, "Welcome to Hogwarts first years!" He boomed, "Before we begin are great feast I would like to say a few words. First years, the forest that is next to the grounds are forbidden, that's why we named it the Forbidden Forest."

Sirius and James looked at each other, "Wicked…" The both said together.

Remus frowned, "You aren't thinking of going in there, are you?" He asked.

Sirius shook his head, "Oh of course not! Why would we do that." Sirius said, his eyes glinted then he looked back at Dumbledore

"Also qudditch tryouts are on the second week, so if interested please contact, Madam Hooch. Also a note to first years, you cannot try out for qudditch."

Isabelle coked her head, "What's qudditch." She asked.

"It is the most amazing sport that ever existed." James said with a wide grin.

Isabelle nodded, "Oh ok then."

"Now for the annual feast to begin!" Professor Dippet yelled.

In a few seconds all the plates filled food, the smells wafted in and out of the students.

Sirius's mouth dropped open, "Bloody hell…" He muttered.

James greedily grabbed as much as he could, he plate slowly formed into a small mountain.

Remus smiled too, "I have never seen so much food." He said as he helped himself to some Yorkshire pudding.

Isabelle licked her lips and grabbed some lamb chops.

After about the thirty minutes of eating the food disappeared and then the sweet appeared. There was ice cream of every sort, chocolate éclairs, doughnuts, jam tarts and much more.

Isabelle grinned, she grabbed two chocolate éclairs, she put on in her mouth, "Mmmmm this ish 'ice" She said, some food sprayed on the table.

"Watch yourself!" Sirius said trying to avoid the food. A look of disgust on his face.

James glanced at Lily Evans, he grinned rather foolishly.

"What are you looking at?" Sirius asked as he took a bite of a doughnut.

"Err no one." James said, he turned around to face Sirius, "Taste good?" He asked. Sirius nodded, "Bloody brilliant!" He exclaimed.

Remus took a bite of some ice cream, "So where are you guys from he asked?

"Manchester." Muttered Sirius

"Birmingham." Isabelle said cheerfully.

"Um I am from London." James replied.

Remus nodded, "Any of you guys, muggle-born or half-blood?"

"Yeah me dad was a muggle." Sirius said

James shook his head, "I am a pure blood."

Remus smiled and went back to eating, they all ate in silence not saying a word. Except for Isabelle, "Well I am pure blood. I wonder how many people here or pure bloods? Do you think there is more half-blood or muggle-borns than there are pure bloods? I wonder how people become magical. Do they drink a potion or something? I also wonder how muggle-borns became magical." Isabelle said, slightly panting she looked at James, Remus and Sirius.

They all rolled their eyes. Isabelle looked slightly offended and went back to eating. All went silent as Professor Dippet stood up, "I hope you all enjoyed you dinner." He said to the students, "Well it's is now time for bed but first we have to sing the Hogwarts song."

All the students started to sing.

_'Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please._

_Whether we are old or bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_SO teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot.'_

The whole hall boomed with applause, Professor clapped then started to speak again, "Ok well goodnight everyone. I hope you all sleep well." He sat down and all the students stood up and went off to their common rooms.

"First years, please follow me." A head boy called over everyone heads.

Sirius, James, Isabelle and Remus followed they all talked about what would happen tomorrow and the classes that they might have.

Finally they reached the portrait hole of the, 'Fat Lady.' Sirius burst into laughter along with James as they took one look at her.

The head boy frowned at them, "Please be quiet." He said, "Now I am going to give you the password to get in here. Please listen carefully, it's Butterbeer." The portrait hole swung open, all the students filed in and climbed through. The warmth spread over them. Sirius yawned,

"I am going to bed." He said then walked up the stairs towards the boy's dormitories. James quickly followed he caught a glance of Lily, she was talking with some other girls.

"Goodnight!" She called to them then looked at Remus, "This is so exciting!" She squealed.

"Yeah it's amazing." Remus said.

Isabelle nodded, "Well I am going to bed, goodnight Remus." She said smiling and disappearing up the stairs.

Remus waved and went up the stairs to the boy's dorms.

"That was some day." He said to Sirius.

"_Yeah it was excellent."_


	3. Chapter 3: The First Day, And A Stubborn...

Chapter Three: First classes, and a Stubborn Match

l

l

"Potions, sounds boring if you ask me." Sirius said as he glanced at the timetable.

"Oh, I dunno," Remus said. "Theyre very powerful and useful."

James rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Remus," He said. "Why are you such an optimist?"

Remus shrugged, and smiled. "I dunno, just me."

Sirius shivered. "its scary," he said. "I mean, seriously, POTIONS!" they came to a stop. "whats good about it??"

"UH, guys," James said. "I think we're lost…"

"Someone needs to make a map," Sirius muttered.

They heard a giggle behind them. "Hi guys!" Isabelle ran up to them. "Are you lost, too?" she asked.

"You couldn't tell?" Sirius said sarcastically. Remus shook his head.

"I got some help from a Slytherin fifth-year," she said. "Ummm, it's a few floors down."

She started off in the oppisite direction. The boys shrugged, and followed.

A few minutes later, They were at a dank and dreary dungeon.

"THIS is where we have potions??" James said in disbelief.

"Must be.." Sirius muttered.

Remus held his nose. "Man, that STINKS!" he said. "what do they do in there, dissect humans??"

"I cant smell anything," Isabelle said.

"you will soon," Remus warned. The doors opened, and the students entered.

They all gasped.

"Oh, ew!" Sirius said.

"That is just wrong!" James was horrified.

"I need some noseplugs," Isabelle said in disgust.

Remus just stayed quiet, and tried not to faint. The stench was overpowering. He looked at the top table, and nearly threw up.

The teacher had been dissecting. He couldn't tell what it was, but it was just wrong.

"Hello!" The teacher called. "Just dissecting goats." Does anyone know what I might find in this goats stomach?"

A Red haired girl in the front raised her hand. "A bezoar, Sir." She said.

"Excellent!" The teacher said. "Ten points to Gryffindor!"

The girl smiled. "Who is she," Remus asked Isabelle.

"That's Lily Evans," She said. "A right little madam too. No sense of humor."

Remus smiled, and Isabelle burst into a fit of the giggles.

"What?" Remus said. The purple haired girl merely pointed at james.

Remus bit his lip to keep from laughing. James was just staring at Lily Evans, and Remus could see drool forming at the corner of the boys mouth. He shook his head, and kicked him hard in the back of the leg to snap him out of it.

James jumped. "what was that for!?" he said accusingly. "I didn't do anything!"

Sirius pointed to the corner of his mouth, and James wiped it furiously, then stalked off. Laughing, Sirius followed, and Isabelle sat down next to Remus.

Sirius tuned out while the teacher was rambling on about potions, and Isabelle Idly doodled on her parchment.

A crash brought them all to a start, as a short blonde boy knocked over his cauldron.

Remus noticed that it was Peter Pettigrew, a boy in his year. he blushed, and picked it up. Disgusted, The teacher sighed, and waved his wand.

Directions appeared on the door, and the supply cupboard opened.

Remus sighed, and collected ingredients for them.

"Thanks!" Isabelle said. "Um, What was the teacher talking about before?" She said.

Remus raised one eyebrow. "you mean you didn't listen?"

Isabelle went a bit read. "well, not exactly, no."

Remus shook his head, smiling, and them started to dice his liver of wombat.

Isabelle stared at Remus for a couple of seconds, then shrugged and got to work.

"Im telling you, that class is a NIGHTMARE!!"

"You just cant handle the fact that that greasy git, Snape or whatever got a better mark than you."

"…"

"See, I told you!"

James and Sirius were chatting away as they made their way to the great hall for lunch.

"His names Severus," Remus said. "Severus Snape."

Sirius swore. "Damn, I thought he was familiar!" he said vehemently. "Bloody greasy b-"

"You know him?" Remus said mildly.

"Oh, yeah." He said testily. "we go WAY back."

"How far?" James said, interested.

"Lets just say by the age of three, I found out about his mortal fear of the color pink."

James snorted. "How did you find that out?" he said.

Sirius sat down at a table in the great hell, and helped himself to lasagna.

"Two words," he said shortly. "Mothers underwear."

James burst out laughing, and Remus gave one of his rare smiles.

"Okay, no more details." He said, shoveling the food in. "Its painful to remember."

Remus sighed. "Sirius, I worry about you."

"That's what my mother would sa-" Then he went green, and dropped his fork. Oh, crap. His mother was going to have something to say, alright.

"I-I gotta go." He said, dashing off to the owlery.

"Whats his problem," James said, His mouth full of Lasagna.

Remus frowned, gazing across the hall. The disdainful face of Narcissa Black glared at him from the slytherin Table.

"I don't know," He lied.

oOoOoOoO

"now, I want all of you to try and turn this matchstick into a pin." Professore McGonagall said severely to them all. Isabelle gulped, and stared at her matchstick.

"Listen," She said to the thin piece of wood. "Can you give me a break? Im new at this, and its hard, okay?"

Remus spluttered. "Isabelle," he said. "That's a match"

Isabelle was indignant. "So!?" she said.

He sighed. "Its an inanimate object."

Isabelle frowned. "A Wha now?"

He shook his head. "Its not living," he said.

Isabelle nodded. "Oh….. So??" She said, and rolled up her sleeves. "Im gonna get this."

She pointed her wand at the match, and concentrated.

BANG!!!

Everyone turned to see what the noise was.

Isabelles match had managed to explode.

"well, so it looks like talking to the match works, then." Remus commented dryly.

Isabelle Flushed bright red. "Oh, Shut up Remus." She said, While Sirius and James howled with laughter. "Id like to see you try."

Remus shrugged, and pointed his wand at the match. In seconds, there was a shiny pin where the bit of wood was.

You could practically see Isabelle deflate. "well, It was beginners luck!" She said haughtily, and tried the match again.

"Um, maybe Transfiguration just isn't your best," Remus said gently. "I mean noone else has gotten the match yet-"

"Professor, professor, I did it!" Sirius said ecstatically.

"you were saying?" Isabelle said. Remus blushed.

"Come on, Isasbelle, just try, and itll work."

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right." She said.

"seriousy, I mean it."

The Girl smiled. "Yeah, okay," she said, and rolled up her sleeves.

In an hours time, it was still a match.

oOoOoOoO

"Seriously, Remus, Im hopeless at this!" Isabelle said furiously after Transfiguration. "I mean, look in potions!"

Remus smiled. "Yeah, well, um turquoise is close enough to purple..."

"Yeah, but did yours have sparks coming out of it?"

"well, I-"

"and look at trnsfiguration!" she wailed. "Im hopeless!"

"Well, the match was slightly pointy," Remus said, trying to be optimistic.

"I should be in Hufflepuff!" she said.

Remus walked in front of Isabelle, and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Listen to me," he said. "You're wound up far too tightly. You need to calm down, okay?"

Isabelle blushed at his hands on her shoulders. Remus drew them back.

"I-I guess," She said. "You know, the hat said I was dumb," she said, walking again.

Remus smiled. "Um, no offense, Isabelle, but you are… a bit."

She smiled back. "I know. My parents are scared ill mess up somehow, like I always do in everything."

The boy shrugged. "So are mine." He said.

Isabelle frowned. "but, you're so smart, and good at everything! How would you mes up?"

"I don't know," he lied. "But they're just scared."

Isabelle giggled. "They have nothing to be afraid of, then?" She said.

Remus shrugged. "I guess," he said doubtfully. "come on, we have History of magic now." He added, and ran of to the third floor.

Isabelle sighed, and followed.

OoOoOoOo

"where is he?" Sirius whispered. Remus shrugged. "I don't know," he said. Then he gasped.

A ghost floated through the blackboard. The eniter class was entranced.

"Good afternoon, class" The ghost droned. "MY name is Professor Binns, and I will be your history of magic teacher today…"

Isabelle tuned out after that, as Binns started to drone on about goblin wars. Sirius spent the houre and twenty minutes playing paper games and peaknuckle with Sirius, while Isabelle was daydreaming about her imaginary tropical Island. Remus kept shooting him filthy looks as he wrote down nearly everything binns said.

"and what if I don't lend you guys my notes?" He said, as he packed them into his bag.

"well sneak into your trunk in the middle of night, take them, and proceed to copy them out," Sirius said.

James stepped on Sirius's foot.

"Ow!" he said. "What was that for?" he said angrily to james.

"well, we cant do that now, can we?" he said dryly.

Sirius and james continued to bicker until remus stepped in.

"Oh, come on, guys," he said. "Ill give you damn notes."

"good," Sirius said, as they made their way to the portrait hole. "because we need that valuble time for something else."

"whats that?" remus said warily.

"well, we had a plan," James said.

"and that is?" He said.

"We wanna know why the forbidden forest is forbidden!" James said happily.

Remus sat a desk and put his head in his hands. "Guyyys," he said.

"well, are you coming?" James said.

Remus was about to say no, but something stopped him. _Theyre you friends_, he thought. _You should go._

"Oh alright," Remus grumbled. "but first, we have to do this Potions homework."

"its madness, it is." James said. "assigning homework on the first day, I mean, REALLY!!"

He continued to rant this way for a few minutes, so Sirus and Remus just pulled out their books, and got to work.

oOoOoOoOo

"what do you think, Remus? This plan is fool proof!"

"I wish I didn't let myself get dragged into this," he said mournfully, as he stretched out on his bed.

_If we get caught,_ he thought_. Then its all over._

Remus was shaken awake by Sirius come on!" he said. "lets go!"

Grudgingly, Remus followed.

l

l


	4. Chapter 4: The Forbidden Forest: I

Chapter Four: The forbidden Forest: Part I

l

l

It was one o'clock in the morning, all of the students in Hogwarts. Except for four of them. That was Isabelle, James, Remus and Sirius.

"Ow! Get off me!" Yelled a muffled voice.

"My foot!" Came a squeal.

"Isabelle, what are you doing here?" Asked someone.

"Um I heard you go downstairs, so I wanted to see what was happening." She explained.

"Ow!"

"I'm tangled!"

There came a loud snap.

"My glasses, you broke my glasses!"

"It wasn't me blame, him."

They all moved into the Gryffindor Common Room the dim light of the fire illuminated the room. Sirius was rubbing his head, while James was trying to fix his glasses.

"Where are we going?" Isabelle asked curiously.

"The Forbidden Forest, where else." James replied.

"We can't go in there!" Remus exclaimed.

"Oh yes we can, just watch us." Sirius said with a triumphant grin.

James and Sirius both made their way towards the portrait hole, Sirius pulled it open. He stepped outside and looked around it was pitch black.

"C'mon guys!" He called.

James came out followed by Remus and finally by Isabelle.

"I am scared of the dark." She whimpered.

Remus smiled at her, "It's ok." He said sympathetically.

James and Sirius laughed.

The four moved along the dark corridors, Sirius and James led. Remus walked behind them while Isabelle held Remus's sleeves.

"Which way do we go?" Sirius asked.

"Um that way." James said pointing at a narrow corridor.

They all walked down there, "This is the way to transfiguration. We are heading away from the entrance of Hogwarts!" Sirius said laughing and then he turned around and went back to where they cam from.

"Um Isabelle do you think that you could let go?" Remus asked.

"Oh yeah sorry." Isabelle said as she let go of his arm.

Sirius looked around, "This be a lot easier if we knew where we were going!" He yelled.

"Shhhh." Remus said putting a finger to his lips.

They heard a noise coming from ahead of them, "Who's there?" Asked a young boys voice.

"RUN!" Yelled James.

Everyone ran down the corridor, Isabelle was screaming as they turned the corner.

"Shut up!" Said Sirius as he moved into an empty classroom.

They all sat down next to the door. Panting, they waited for the person to walk past. They sat in silence for about three minutes before they thought it was safe.

"That was fun." Remus said with a slight grin.

James looked at him shocked, "I thought that we wouldn't enjoy creeping out at night."

Remus blushed, "Well I like to sometimes…" He said.

"C'mon guys let's get out of here." Sirius said as he pulled the door open and moved into the corridor.

Sirius thought for a moment, he tried to picture the castle in his mind, after a minute of thinking he pointed in the direction they should head in.

James quickly followed,

"This is going to be great!" He said a bit too loudly.

Sirius frowned, "James shhhh or we will get caught." He said worriedly.

Isabelle slowly walked behind them, she looked around trying to see what the pictures looked like.

"Isabelle hurry up." James whispered to her.

"Oh sorry." She said running to catch up with them.

Sirius grunted, "Why did you even have to come with us." He asked getting annoyed.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" Isabelle asked.

Sirius said nothing and kept on walking.

Finally the reached the Great Hall, "Brilliant." Sirius said, "We are almost there, about bloody time too." He added as he dodged the tables.

"You four come back here!" Called the same voice that they heard before.

"Merlin's Beard!" Yelled James as they all took off again.

James laughed as they pushed each other into the broom cupboard.

Sirius tried to stifle his laughter, he forced his fist into his mouth. Remus couldn't help but grin. He hadn't had this much fun for ages.

Isabelle started to worry, "What if we get caught?" She asked them, "We could get a detention, or get sent back home…"

"Look we won't get in trouble, or found for the matter. So please just shut up and stop worrying!" Sirius muttered frowning.

Once again they sat there in silence, hoping that footsteps wouldn't approach the broomstick cupboard.

James finally spoke, "I think we should go now."

Sirius merely nodded and pushed the door open.

It was chilly outside, Isabelle shivered, "It's so cold…" Her eyes rested on the lake, a few tentacles appeared out of the water.

Remus nodded at what Isabelle had said, "Are you sure we should do this?" He asked Sirius.

"If I wasn't sure we wouldn't be doing this. Besides what's school if you can't have any fun?" He replied.

No one spoke as they moved past the Whopping Willow. Sirius watched it and grinned, "That tree is given me ideas." He said looking at James.

James smiled, "Yeah same here."

"I really hate the boy in Slytherin." Sirius said.

"The one with greasy hair?" Asked James.

"That's Serveus Snape." Remus said, "I don't like him much either."

Isabelle pulled a face, "His hair is so eww. I wonder if he washes it." She said thoughtfully.

James sighed, "I like that gi-" He stopped suddenly and went red.

Sirius grinned, "Girl." He said finishing James's sentence.

"Are you talking about Lily Evans?" Remus asked.

"Oh she is weird." Isabelle said, "She doesn't really talk to me, and she doesn't laugh very much."

"Don't be so mean too her, you don't even know her." James said to Isabelle.

"James is in looove." Sirius sang.

"No I am not." James said as he hit Sirius's arm.

"Of course you aren't" Sirius said sarcastically.

Finally the came to the Forbidden Forest. It was dark in there, but the moonlight spilled between the branches illuminating some patches on the ground.

Sirius stood there in awe,

"This is awesome." He muttered as he took a step inside the forest. James and Remus followed but Isabelle just stood there.

"You coming?" Remus asked.

"No." She said quickly.

"Suit yourself." He said as the three boys started to walk between the trees and they slowly started to disappear into the darkness.

Isabelle whimpered and looked around,

"Wait guys!" She called and ran after them.

Sirius frowned, "Quick hide behind a tree." He whispered.

Isabelle slowly walked down the tiny path, "Hello? Is anyone here? James? Remus? Sirius?" She whispered, "Guys don't be stupid." Isabelle mumbled.

There was silence, a few crunches of leaves came behind Isabelle, she spun and. But there was nothing there…

"ROAR!!!" Sirius yelled leaping out from behind a tree.

Isabelle's shrill scream filled the forest. Sirius chuckled as he watched her.

"Sirius don't!" She hissed. Tears formed in her eyes, "I want to go back to the castle." Her voice started to crackle.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Don't be a cry baby." He said and started to walk again.

The trees started to grow thicker, and the moonlight now couldn't get through the branches. Sirius led the way, his wand was in front of him a bright light was being produced from it.

As they were walking a slithering noise could be heard in front of them. Sirius stopped.

"What is it?" James asked from behind him.

Sirius shrugged, "I don't know." He whispered.

Remus grabbed his wand and moved closer, he stood there frozen.

"What?" James said.

"A z-z-z-zombie…" Remus whispered.

Everyone screamed and ran back down the path. Isabelle tripped over a tree root causing the boys to trip over her. They all struggled to get up as they heard a groaning noise come from behind.

"Get off me!" Isabelle shrieked.

"I can't my foot is stuck." Sirius yelled as he tried to get his foot free.

Remus grabbed Sirius and pulled him up by the shoulder.

They ran for about ten minutes, weaving in and out trees and stumbling over roots. Sirius came to a stop he fell to the ground panting.

"I think we lost him." Remus said as he leaned against a tree.

James panted, "That was great!" He said.

Isabelle frowned, "It was not…" She protested, Isabelle crossed her arms and glared at James.

Sirius looked at James, "It was only great because we didn't get caught." He said.

Sirius pulled himself out, "Know what are we going to do?" He asked everyone.

James thought for a moment, "Well we could do some more exploring…" He suggested.

Remus frowned, "Well maybe we should just go back, because we already know that there is a zombie in here." Remus said looking around.

Sirius laughed, "Let's keep exploring." He said as he started to walk again.

"What is the people in the castle heard our screaming?" Asked Isabelle.

"That is bloody unlikely, I mean look how thick the trees are. Not much sound would get out of here." Sirius said as he looked around.

"B-But something in the forest could have heard us.." Isabelle whimpered.

"What, like a werewolf?" James said in a teasing voice. Remus stiffened.

"A-are there werewolves in here?" he said, his voice slightly shaking.

"From what Ive heard," Sirius nodded. "To keep out trespassers"

Remus's honey eyes widened. "Oh, my-" He caught himself in time.

"Well, I don't want to meet a werewolf, or a zombie for that matter, so can we just turn around, and go BACK!" Isabelle protested.

"What about a unicorn," James said softly. The children spun around, and saw a beautiful pure silver unicorn, slowly trotting towards them.

In an instant, Isabelle's face changed from one of fear and anxiety to pure joy. "Oh, my gosh!" she whispered softly. "A-A real unicorn!"

It snorted, and bowed its head at them, tossing its silver mane. Isabelle was over the moon with joy. 'I-is it okay, to-to touch it?"

Remus, who was wisely hidden behind the others, nodded. "Yeah. See its flank?" He said softly, pointing to its hind leg. "It's branded. That means it's broken in, and tamed. It would be okay to touch her, Isabelle, but don't be too loud or fast. Unicorns trust girls more, too, so you boys better step back a bit."

James and Sirius nodded, instinctively taking a few quick steps back. In an instant, Isabelle rushed forward, and with a shaking hand, lightly stroked the female unicorns nose.

She snorted, and Isabelle drew her hand back, thinking she was angry, but after a few moments, The unicorn calmed down enough to let Isabelle stroke her silky mane.

A few minutes later, Isabelle was still besotted with the beautiful beast -as one would expect- but Sirius and James were getting bored, and Remus was just hiding behind him, not wanting to be spotted by the unicorn.

"Come on, Isabelle!" Sirius said impatiently. "This is REALLY boring now!"

The young girl giggled. "No!" she said indignantly. The unicorn had now permitted Isabelle to stroke the soft skin in its nose. "It's a unicorn, Sirius!"

"It's a unicorn we can't even go near, grumbled James. "Let's go find something interesting! Remus is bored too, aren't you? Remus? REMUS!?"

Remus, who had been staring up at the stars, mentally shook himself. "What??" oh- yeah. Yeah, it is."

"Remus!!" Isabelle wailed. "Help ME out here!!'

"what??" he said distantly.

Sirius sighed, and rolled his eyes. "Watching Isabelle dote over a horse is boring, isn't it??"

"It's not a horse, it's a unicorn." Remus said softly.

"A GORGEOUS unicorn," Isabelle added.

James threw his hands in the air, and growled. "well, I'm out of here. you guys can stay if you want, or come with us." At that James, and Sirius stalked off.

l

l

review, or we wont continue, and leave you at this cliffhanger, muaha


	5. Chapter 5: The Forbidden Forest: II

l

l

Isabelle's eyes widened, almost as much as Remus's. "G-G-Guys!?!?" she said anxiously. "Don't leave us here, I-I can't see anything, I'm scared of the dark!"

Remus bit his lip. "Isabelle," he said, trying to keep his voice even. "come here."

"Where's here!" she cried out, going hysterical. "Oh, god Remus, please don't go off with them, I don't want to be trapped in the forbidden forest alone, please don't-"

"Isabelle!" he said, struggling to keep his voice even. "Please, come over to me. I'm right in front of you. I don't want to have to come over."

"B-but I-I can't see anything!" She said wildly. I can only see the unicorn, because it's so white, I don't want to hit anything!"

"Isabelle.." Remus said helplessly.

"C-Can you see me?" she said, starting to feel tears sting her eyes.

"Yes," he said. He didn't add that it was the lycanthropy, and it's heightened senses.

"Then, you come over here!" she yelled. The unicorn started to slightly toss its head.

"I-I" Remus started, but-

"Please Remus," Isabelles voice cracked. "I'm really really scared. Please, Remus, come and get me."

Remus put his head in his hands, and sighed. after a moment, he took a deep breath. "o-okay," he stammered. "just... try to stay back," he said nervously.

"Wh-why-" She started, but was cut off by a loud whinny from the unicorn. As Remus cautiously made his way closer, it started to back away, more, and more, Until it reared up on its hind legs. Isabelle screamed, and tried to dart out of the way.

"Remus!" she screamed. "where are you??" she began flailing wildly in the darkness.

Remus reached out a hand, and grabbed Isabelle's wrist, pulling her away from the disturbed unicorn. Isabelle tripped, and fell onto the ground, taking Remus with her.

"oh-oh my-" Isabelles breathing was harsh, and ragged. The unicorn took one last wounded look at the girl, and then galloped off.

"Isabelle!" Remus said, as he pulled himself out from underneath her. "A-are you okay??"

She nodded. "I-I just, oh my god, why was the poor thing so scared?"

"I told you they don't like boys," He said evasively, and she shakily stood up, reaching out a hand to Isabelle. She took it, and struggled up.

"So where the heck is the schoo-" Isabelle started but was cut off by a blood-chilling howl. Remus gasped, and Isabelle shrieked, shrinking into Remus.

"Wh-what was that??" she said, struggling to keep her voice even.

"Uh, I think it was a-"

"It was a werewolf!" Isabelle yelled frantically. "Oh, my god, what if it finds us, What if it kills us?? what if it BITES us?? oh, god, oh god, I knew this was a bad Idea, oh go-"

"Isabelle!" Remus said urgently. "calm down okay?? Even if it is a werewolf, Ill protect you, I swear."

"Y-You promise?" She said. Remus nodded. "Yes. now- come on!" he started to run, Dragging Isabelle by the hand with him.

The creature- whatever it was- howled again. This time, it sounded much closer. Isabelle screamed, and Remus bit his lip, weaving between the trees. They had long ago left the track.

After a couple of endless minutes, Isabelle screamed, as she tripped over a knobbly tree root, sticking out. Remus swore, and dragged her up.

"A-are you okay?" He said his breath coming out in harsh, ragged gasps. Isabelle nodded. "Y-yeah, I think so," She said, steadying herself. "is that wolf-thing still chasing us?" She asked.

Before Remus could answer, he heard a growl. The two of them spun around, and saw-

A werewolf. Remus was instantly sure this was a true werewolf, not a part human one, like he was. Huge, and brown, not a wolf, but slightly human looking, It rested on its haunches, and snarled at the pair.

Isabelle screamed, and Remus gasped, instinctively swinging Isabelle behind him. The pair backed away slowly, until the slammed up against a tree.

No escape.

The hellish memories from seven long years ago were brought back to Remus. In reflex, it seemed, he touched the side of his stomach. Behind him, he could feel Isabelle, shaking, and sobbing with fear.

_No._

He wasn't going to let that werewolf hurt Isabelle, no way.

He gazed to the left, and right, but there was nothing but thick trees.

Remus bit his lip, and gazed above him. The tree they were up against had plenty of branches.

"Oh, god" Isabelle said. "what do we do, oh, god."

Time seemed too slow down for Isabelle, and the two werewolves. As soon as the werewolf began to pounce, Remus spun around, and firmly grabbed Isabelle around the waist, literally throwing her into the tree. Isabelle grasped on as hard as she could, and threw out a sweaty hand to Remus, who grabbed it, and Isabelle pulled him into the tall tree. The wolf snarled, and lunged at then, but only succeeded in grabbing a mouth full of Remus's robes.

Enraged, it slammed against the tree, as if to shake them down. Isabelle wavered, and almost fell, but the young boy wrapped one arm around her waist, and the other clasped tightly on the branch they were precariously perching on. She leaned back, her shoulders shaking, and her cheeks stained with tears.

The pair heard a terrific ripping, and looking down, saw with shock, the wolf had dug its claws in, and was attempting to climb the tree.

"No!" Isabelle half gasped, half screamed. Remus's eyes widened, as he tightened his hold on her.

"Don't worry," he said into her ear. "I'll protect you, I swore I would." Isabelle nodded, and buried her head into his shoulder.

"Oh, god." She said. "oh, god, oh god. What can we do!!"

"Its gonna be alright, everything's gonna be okay," he said, struggling to stay calm. "please, Isabelle, you have to trust me. I won't let him touch you, but you just have to stay calm."

She nodded, and tried to slow her breathing. "I-I trust you," she managed to choke out, lifting her head, and staring at Remus. "I do."

Remus almost smiled, but gasped instead, and his eyes widened. "Oh Sh-"

"What is it-" Isabelle turned her head, and saw.

The werewolf was almost on the branch. The two could see its snarling brown face staring at them.

"oh, no!" Isabelle said, shrinking, if possible, even further into Remus.

Remus tugged himself free of Isabelle, and leapt in front of her.

"He wont hurt you" he said his breathing in harsh, ragged gasps.

Isabelle nodded, and grabbed one of his hands. It was sweaty, and shaking. Remus turned around, and gave her a small smile. Then, a glint of silver caught his eye.

_Silver!_

He let go of the branch, and with his other hand, grasped the chain tightly. He fought back a yelp as the silver burned his skin, but tugged tightly, and the necklace came free.

It was a silver crucifix, perfect. "What are you-" Isabelle started, but Remus cut her off, shaking his head, and letting go of her hand.

Biting his lip to keep from screaming, he turned around, and saw with horror, that the wolf was now on the branch, crouched, ready to pounce.

Not if he did first.

Remus growled, and kicked off the branch, at the same second as the wolf.

The wolf landed heavily on Remus, who had his breath knocked out of him.

"NO!!" Isabelle screamed desperately, and pulled the wand out of her pocket. She tried to think of what she had learned that could help, but drew a blank.

Who was she kidding?? She had been here for a DAY. A DAY!!! She wasn't going to know anything!!

In frustration, She pointed her hand at the sky, and growled, in hopeless rage. To her surprise, Red sparks shot out of her wand, and into the air. Then, a howl brought her back to the scene, mere feet away from her.

The wolf pounced on Remus, and dove right for the throat, but he semi-rolled over, and the wolf had to make do with a mouthful of the branch.

Enraged, the wolf tossed his head, snarling on frustration, and with one of his monstrous paws, slammed Remus into the branch, so he couldn't move. Remus gasped, and whimpered slightly when the wolf dug in its claws, drawing blood.

Seizing his change, Remus grabbed the Crucifix, which was slowly burning the skin off of his palm, and drove it right in the wolfs throat.

The sound was horrendous. The huge wolf howled in agony, releasing its hold on Remus, and falling out of the tree. Remus shakily sat up, as he watched the wolf limp out of the small clearing, moaning, and whimpering.

"oh, god." Isabelle said for what seemed like the millionth time that night, as she crawled over to Remus, who was shaking, and breathing hard.

"a-are you okay?" she whispered. Remus nodded, trying to stop the trembling in his limbs.

"C-Come on" he said. "we better get out of here." In one graceful movement, he slipped out of the tree, and onto the ground.

"Ill catch you!" he weakly called up to Isabelle. "Just jump!"

Isabelle shook her head. "You might miss!" she said, almost tearfully.

"Come on," he said. "You can trust me."

Isabelle's eyes widened, as she stared down at Remus, who was pale, quite dirty, covered in blood.

_You can trust me _Remus had gotten himself hurt like that, for her. If he hadnthave saved her like that, She would have probably died.

She nodded, swallowing hard, and clumsily tumbled out of the tree.

Remus threw out his arms, as Isabelle crashed into the boy, leaving them in a heap of robe, and the ground.

Isabelle took one look at Remus, before throwing her arms around his neck, and bursting into tears.

"Oh, god." She said tearfully. 'thank god you're alright, If you had been bitten, oh Remus."

Remus smiled sadly, before returning the hug. "its okay," he whispered to the girl, sobbing into his shoulder. "Really it is."

"B-but it's a-all my fault!" She said, before breaking down into heaving sobs again. "If I hadn't have wanted to stay with the unicorn, Then The wolf would nave never found us, and-"

Remus silenced her by placing a finger on her lips. "Shhhhh," he said. "Its okay, really, it is. Don't mention it."

Isabelles eyes welled up with tears again. "but-"

Remus shook his head. "I mean it, Isabelle. Don't tell anyone."

She nodded, and gently took his hand that was placed over her lips. "I wont," she said, entwining her fingers with his.

Light, grey eyes, and a face smeared with dirt, gazed softly, into honey eyes, and a face smudged with mud, and a little dried blood

"I promise."

l

l


	6. Chapter 6: Consequences

Sirius and James were just on the edge of the forest, the Castle in their sights, when the pair heard a bloodcurdling scream.

Isabelle 

The two were just about to dash back into the forest, when they heard a rough voice.

"Hey!" It was Hagrid. "Who's that there!" James was about to run into the forest, when A light shone bright into his eyes.

"You two!" he yelled. "Who are ya, and what are ya doin' outta bed so late!"

Sirius gulped. "Please. Mr. Hagrid sir, you have to help us!"

Hagrid frowned. "Whaddaya mean, boy?" he said.

"Our friends are in the forest!" James blurted out. "And we just heard one of then scream!"

Hagrid narrowed his eyes. "Wait righ' here," he said sprinting over to his small cottage, and grabbing his crossbow.

Sirius started to shake. "Oh, god," he whispered. Remus and Isabelle might be in real danger! He thought desperately.

"Which way did they go," he said urgently.

Trembling, James pointed along the narrow path. Hagrid nodded, and ran into the dark gloom. After less than a seconds consideration, The two boys sprinted off towards the same direction.

At Hagrids fast pace, they arrived at the spot, in less than ten minutes. However, there was no Isabelle, Remus, or a unicorn.

"Oh, no," James said quietly.

"Wh-where could they have gone??" Sirius stammered, fear rising like Bile in his throat.

Hagrid growled. "Bloody hell," he said. "cant be trackin' these guys down all nigh', they'll be dead by then!"

James and Sirius gasped. "what??" The bespectacled teen said faintly.

"This place is dangerous," Hagrid growled simply.

"But, wh-" James was cut off by two things. One, another scream of Isabelles, and Two, a shower of red sparks.

"There we go," Growled Hagrid. "Only a wizard could have done that." He stamped off in the direction of the sparks.

When they were halfway there, The air was suddenly filled with a long, inhuman howl.

Hagrids eyes widened, as he loaded his crossbow, and picked up their pace.

In a few short minutes, they found themselves in a small clearing, with red sparks directly overhead, and-

'Remus!" James gasped at a pile of robes on edge of the clearing.

"Guys!" Isabelle said joyously, struggling to stand up, but fell over, still tangled up in Remus's robes.

James and Sirius grinned, as they ran to the edge of the clearing, and helped the other two eleven-tear-olds up.

Hagrid, however, had spotted the trail of blood, and began to follow it, getting slightly more anxious.

Finally, he saw what has caused it. Lying down on its side, throat bleeding, was the werewolf. It was HUGE, the biggest one he had ever seen. He was about to return to the children, when he was something glint silver.

"What the-" he murmured, as he gently tugged the silver crucifix out of the animal's throat.

He raised an eyebrow. So Remus and Isabelle managed to kill a huge, fully-grown werewolf, single-handedly. Impressive.

Wait a sec- wasn't Remus a werewolf as well?

"you've got guts, kid." He murmured, as he slowly walked back to the small knot of children

"So, what happened??" James said. "did we miss anything good??"

"N-nothing," Remus said stammered.. "It was nothing."

Isabelle was still quiet. When Remus looked at her, concerned, she looked away. Her insides were still burning with guilt.

"This belong ter one of yer??" Hagrid broke the four out of their conversation.

"My crucifix!!" Isabelle said gladly, as she gently took it from Hagrid. It was covered in the crimson, sticky blood of the beast that tried to kill the pair, but she didn't mind, as she slipped it into her pocket. She was going to have to write home, and get a new chain.

"A-Are you okay, Remus??" Sirius asked the boy, slightly concerned. He had been very quiet, and withdrawn, staring at the ground, and clutching his chest.

"Wh-what?" he stammered. "oh, I'm fine," he added faintly.

James opened his mouth to say something, but Isabelle stopped him with a shake of her head.

"Well, I'm takin all four of yer, to Dumbledore," Hagrid said angrily. "what were ya thinking?? Going inter the forest at night?? Were you even thinkin at all??" The four remained quiet.

"This way," Hagrid growled, as he led the way out of the forest. "Yer two are very lucky," he said. "Yer could have been killed in here"

The four nodded, each to their own thoughts. Far off, a dog howled. Isabelle gasp, and started to shake, but Remus laced her finger with his, and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Isabelle looked up, and smiled.

"Thanks," she whispered. Remus smiled back.

In a few minutes, they were out of the forest, and heading across the grounds.

"righ," Hagrid said, leading them up the stone steps. "Dumbledore is no doubt goin' ter be furious, so keep yer head."

He led them to the very top of the tower. Sirius and James were slightly anticipating getting into trouble, Isabelle felt sick, and Remus was sure he was going to be expelled.

"Chocolate frog," he said to an immobile stone gargoyle. For a second, they all thought he was crazy, but then, The gargoyle hopped aside, and a staircase seemed to appear out of nowhere. The four children, and Hagrid hopped on it, and slowly it revolved, taking them up to a pair of intricately carved wooden doors.

Hagrid knocked on them, three times, each making a resounding _boom._

"Enter," came Dumbledore voice from behind the doors.

Hagrid opened the doors, and ushered them inside.

Even though the four knew they were in HUGE trouble, they couldn't help but notice how amazing the room was. Lining the walls, were portraits of every Headmaster or Headmistress the school had seen, From a splendid picture of Godric Gryffindor in a gold frame over the mantelpiece, to an Iron-wrought portait of Professor Dippet Beside the door. Most of the portraits slay snoozing, except for one, Who Remus noticed was called Phineaus Neggulis.

"Professor Dumbledore," Hagrid said. "I found these kids in the forbidden forest."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes," he said gravely. "Thank you, Hagrid." Hagrid nodded, and left.

"Please, tell me what happened," He said. All four of them began talking at once.

"Please professor, there was this unicorn-"

"Isabelle wouldn't leave, so I had to stay with her-"

"We heard screaming and sparks, and-"

"We got Hagrid, and he managed to get the two others out."

Of the jumble of words, this was what Dumbledore had managed to extract.

He held up his hand. Instantly, all four of the children went silent.

"Let me see if I have the gist of what happened. You four found a unicorn, and Miss Smith did not want to leave, so you, Mr. Lupin stayed with her, but you too," he gazed at the two raven-haired boys. "left, and managed to find Hagrid." Am I right in all of this??

Dumbstruck, the four of them nodded, all wishing they were anywhere else.

"Please, Sirius, and James, could you leave me alone with these two for a few moments."

The pair of mischief makers nodded, and hurriedly left the room, leaning against the wall, as soon as they were on the other side of the oak doors.

"Phew!!" Sirius said. "We definitely got lucky, there."

"I don't know," James said, slightly frowning. "we kinda still are in HUGE trouble."

"Yeah, but look at it this way, no punishment!!"

"Um, Sirius, we still have to go back, you know. He probably wants to know what Isabelle and Remus were up to, then he'll dish out our punishments all together."

"I wonder what they're talking about," Sirius said, pressing his ear against the wall. Fortunately for the group on the other side, he couldn't hear anything.

"Damn," he muttered. He hated not knowing what was happening.

OoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, on the other side of the grand double doors, Dumbledore was looking at the pair, seriously, his light blue eyes dimmed.

"What happened to the pair of you when the others left." He said quietly.

Isabelle gulped, and looked panicked at Remus, who bit his lip.

"Well, After a while, when we were with the unicorn, the others- James and Sirius- got bored, and then walked off. I stayed with Isabelle, because-because"

"Because he didn't want to leave me alone in the dark." Isabelle finally said. Dumbledore nodded. "continue."

"Well, we heard an animal screaming, and we ran, but it caught up with us," Remus continued. "We managed to climb a tree, and we found the monster was a werewolf."

Dumbledores eyes widened. 'Go on," he said.

"The werewolf jumped on Remus, but he managed to stab it in the throat with my crucifix."

"It was silver?" Dumbledore inquired. The pair nodded.

"And then what?" He said.

"Well, Then, Isabelle set up red sparks, and we were found by Sirius and James, and Hagrid." He finished. "That's it, really."

Dumbledore nodded. "Please bring in the other two," Dumbledore said to Isabelle. She nodded, and opened the door, exposing the pair, who were trying valiantly to disguise the fact that they were trying, -without success, Isabelle realized to her relief- to hear what they were saying.

All four of the children stood before the Headmaster, with different looks on their faces. Apprehension, (Remus) Pure Fear, (Isabelle) The tiniest of smiles (James,) and nervous, (Sirius)

"I am very disappointed in all four of you," He said softly. "You purposely went against my orders, and broke one of the most important school Rules. I am taking Fifty points of gryffindor-" He raised his voice slightly, because of the small gaps and cries coming from the group- "I shall write this too your parents, and all four of you shall serve detention tomorrow at seven, in the trophy room. That is all."

The four sighed with relief, and started to walk towards. The door.

"Remus," Dumbledore called out. "Could you remain behind, I wish to speak with you."

Remus nodded dumbly, and watched the other three leave, ninety-nine percent of him wishing he could leave too.


	7. Chapter Seven: The TALK

OoOoOo

"Wow, I thought we were REALLY In trouble!" Sirus said, in a mixture of relief, and nerves. "but writing to our parents," he gulped. "They're not going to be too happy…"

"We DID get in trouble!" Isabelle protested. "I can't believe I followed you guys!"

They were now walking down the corridor, a floor above the common room.

"Yeah, but." James shook his head. "I thought we were going to get expelled!"

"Well, thank god we didn't." Isabelle said fervently. The others nodded.

"Umm, what's the password again?" James said, outside the fat lady.

"Firewhisky!" Isabelle said. The fat Lady jerked out of her doze, and sniffed, turning up her nose.

"Not the correct password, sorry." She said. The two boys groaned.

"Its butterbeer," The three heard a quiet voice behind them. They all spun around, to see Remus.

"Hey!" Isabelle said, running up to him. "Are you okay? Did you get in extra trouble? Is everything all right?"

Remus held up his hands, looking slightly shocked. "um, I'm fine, Isabelle." He said. "really. I'm not in extra trouble."

"really?' Then what did he want you for?" she asked, slightly puzzled.

"Nothing." He said evasively. He was never going to tell anyone the conversation he had with The Headmaster.

OOoOoO

"so, what happened with the werewolf, Remus?" his eyes had brightened again, and there was the slightest twinkle. It gave Remus courage, and he stood up properly.

"H-he had us cornered, into a tree. I threw Isabelle up, and she pulled me up." Then, It tried to knock the tree down, but we managed to stay on, thank goodness. Then, the wolf tried climbing up, to get us. It got onto the branch, But I wrenched off Isabelle's crucifix, and when he jumped on me, I stabbed him in the throat. Somewhere along the line, Isabelle sent up red sparks, and when the wolf left, we jumped out of the tree, and then, the others found us." Remus said this all very fast, wanting to get it over with.

Dumbledore nodded. "did it get you?" he asked gravely.

Remus shook his head. "he scratched me, but that's all. He didn't bite me, thank goodness. If he did-"

"we would have a lot of explaining to do," Dumbledore said, looking at him severely over his half-moon glasses.

"I am astonished that you went along with this Remus. You do realise the strings I had to pull to allow you here?"

Remus nodded, feeling sick. Oh, god, he was going to get expelled, he knew it. hed wanted to go to school for so long, and now-

"Remus," Dumbledores voice shook him out of his panicked trance. "Im not going to expel you for something as trivial as beaking a dozen school rules."

Remus snapped his head up, eyes wide. "r-really?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Really. I trust you Remus, and I also trust that you dont do anything like this again."

Remus nodded. "It wont sir," he said softly.

"On a happier note," Dumbledore said. "I am very impressed with your bravery. By the sounds of things, you risked your life to save Isabelle. And I am Glad that you chose to remain with her."

Remus looked at the old man, astounded. "A-Are you serious?" He said.

Dumbledore nodded. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to-" Remus's eyes widened. _Oh, no_, he thought. _Not that, what is it?_? "- award you twenty points, for showing such bravery, and courage. You would get more, but-" His eyes darkened. "You do need to be punished."

Remus nodded, hardly believing his good luck.

"Is your hand fine, Remus?" he asked.

Taken aback at first, Remus widened his eyes, and then nodded. "I-Its fine, sir. The silver stung, but-"

"No lasting harm done." Dumbledore finished. Remus nodded, looking down.

"Luckily, I didn't hold it much longer, or it would have scarred."

Dumbledore nodded. 'You may leave now," he said softly.

OoOoOoOo

"Remus?" Isabelle snapped her fingers, bringing out of his thoughts.

"oh- what?" He asked. Isabelle smiled. "umm, the portrait is hanging open, waiting for us to come in."

Looking around, he saw that Sirius and James had already gone to bed, and the Fat Lady was glaring at the pair.

"Oh- right," he said, a blush spreading across his cheeks, as he went through the hole, Isabelle following.

'Are you going to be okay tonight?" Remus asked softly. "I mean, you still look very shaken."

Isabelle nodded, and tried to smile. "I-Ill be fine, she said, attempting a smile. "Don't worry about me." He said, and made her way to the dorm.

"Um, Izzy." Isabelle spun around, and stared at Remus.

"what? Don't like the nickname?" he asked, seemingly innocent. Isabelle poked her tongue out.

"I'll take that as a no, then," he said smiling. 'Oh, and, um, you're heading towards the boy's dorm…"

OoOoOoOo

Remus heard a scream. He ran towards the source of the noise, his heart pounding.

"ISABELLE!" he screamed. "ISABELLE!"

He rushed into a clearing, and what he saw made his knees buckle, and sink into the leaves.

She was lying limp on the ground, covered in blood. Standing over her with the air of one protecting their prey was a werewolf, with a strange, reddish-brown coat. With a jolt, he realized who the wolf was.

_Him._

His point of view changed, and he found himself over Isabelle, ready to take another bite out of her broken body, when-

He felt a sharp pain in his throat. Howling he jumped back-

And woke up, panting and gasping for breath.

_It was just a dream,_ he told himself. _Just a stupid dream._

He swung himself out of bed, and headed downstairs, to the common room. There, surprisingly, he found Isabelle, sitting by the dying embers of the fire, with a vacant look in her eyes.

"Hey," he said, sitting next to her on the couch she was on. She still had her robes on.

"Wh-what are you doing up?" he asked. "Did you go to bed at all?"

She shook her head. Remus saw the dark purple shadows under her eyes. "I-I just wanted to sit down for a bit, that's all."

"I-Izzy, its 3 a.m!" He said, checking his watch. "You should get some sleep!"

She shook her head, eyes wide in fear. "I-I fell asleep for a few moments about half an hour after you left," she said. "B-But I dreamt we were back in the forest, and the wolf-"

He placed a hand over her lips. "I understand," he said softly. "don't worry about it."

Isabelle nodded, yawning. Then she leaned over, her head on the young boy's shoulder.

"I-I'm just so Ti-ti-ti-tired," she said in midyawn, and closed her eyes. Remus smiled slightly, and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Then get some sleep," He said softly. Isabelle nodded, and yawned again. A few minutes later, Remus heard her breathing loudly, and deeply.

"Night Izzy," He said softly, and he could have sworn he saw a light smile on her face.

OoOoOoOo

"Oooh!"

"Remus and Isabelle sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"First come love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the babies carriage!"

Remus shook his head, and opened his eyes. He looked down, and saw that Isabelle had her head in his lap, and was snoring slightly.

"Izzy," he mumbled, shaking her slightly. "Izzy, wake up."

She moaned, and opened her eyes groggily. "oh, um, Hi Remus," she whispered. Then she saw James and Sirius standing over them, cackling like hens (or is it hyenas? Meh).

'What do you want!" She said fiercely.

"Oooh!" James said. Sirius laughed, while Remus blushed, and gently slid out from underneath the purple-haired girl.

"lay off it guys, okay?" he said, and headed up to the dormitory to change.

"We'll be at breakfast!" James and Sirius called up, for leaving the common room , still chortling.

Izzy rolled her eyes. "those two," she said savagely. "I swear, if they make one more crack, Ill-"

"Izzy, what are you still down here?' Remus inquired at the foot of the stairs.

'Ummm, waiting for you," she said, slightly blushing. Remus smiled. "Ohhh, then, lets go!" he said, crawling through the hole, and straightening up on the other side.

OoOoOoOoOo

After a breakfast of toast and kippers, The pair caught up with Sirius and James, and the four of them headed towards the charms classroom.

Sirius and James took a seat up the back, while Isabelle and Remus sat between Lily Evans, and a small blonde boy, called peter pettigrew.

"Right, now, we shall be practicing the Hovering charm today, class!" Flitwick squeaked. "The charm is, Wingardium Leviosa!"

The class nodded. "Right, now pair up, and take a feather, and try to make it fly."

Naturally, Isabelle and Remus paired up. Remus managed to make his fly in a matter of minutes, but for Isabelle, this was Transfiguration class, all over again.

"Wingardium Levi- oh, this is hopeless!" she blurted out on frustration. "I can't do this!"

"Just tr-" Remus was cut off by Isabelle, who was pointing her wand threateningly at him.

"Don't you tell me to 'try', mister." She growled. "cause I CANT!"

Remus widened his eyes, and nodded.

"Good," she said. Unfortunately, after nine consecutive attempts, the feather was still immobile.

'MOVE!" Isabelle shouted at the feather, prodding it in frustration. The feather burst into flame.

"meep," was all Izzy could say, before Remus bravely batted it out with his charms book.

"Ummm, I think you should refrain from poking the feather", he said gently. Isabelle gave him a look of deep disgust, and turned away, sticking her nose in the air. Behind them Sirius and James were shaking in silent laughter.

"Guyyys," Remus said behind them, sensing their laughter. "Don't."

"Okay!" They said in unison, but that didn't stop the muffled laughter Remus could hear coming from them for the rest of the lesson.

OoOoOoOo

That evening, Remus and Isabelle were sitting tensely, side-by-side. Remus was reading a book, but his eyes weren't moving, and Izzy was nervously wringing out her hands.

"U-Um what the time?" she asked, her voice slightly quaking.

"Six-forty-five," Remus replied softly. "do ya wanna get going?

Izzy nodded, and closing his book, Remus slid off of the chair, and exited the common room, Isabelle following.

"Don't be so scared, its only detention in the trophy room," Remus said, trying to be positive. "It's fine, really!"

Isabelle nodded, and bit her lip. "I hope so," She said softly.

When they arrived at the trophy room, they saw the door was open. Walking into the room, The pair found the new caretaker, Filch, glaring at them.

"Right," he snarled. "now, where are those other brats."

Remus could hear them arriving noisily. "Here they are," He said softly.

Sure enough, the pair of mischief makers burst into the room, talking and laughing.

"Now," Filch growled at them. "Get polishing." He indicated to a pile of rags, and several bottles of polish. "Ill be here in a hour, to see what you've done. And NO MAGIC!" he added. With that, he stomped out of the door. Isabelle swallowed hard.

"Thank you, kind sir!" Sirius said with a mock bow. James laughed.

"Welcome, my friends," he said, sweeping his arm around the room with a flourish. "To detention!"


	8. Chapter Eight: Detenton

So as it was the four first years were sent to the trophy room for detention. But Sirius and James found something more entertaining then cleaning already cleaned trophies.

"Pass it too me!" Called James from the other side of the room and Sirius hurled a golden plate towards him.

Jumping up James caught it and laughed as he threw it back to Sirius.

"What in the name of Merlin…" Remus muttered as he watched the two playfully throw trophies at each other. "Guys we really need to get to work." He warned.

"Yes sir!" Sirius said saluting his friend and walked over towards the cabinet, James quickly followed and placed the plate back in the cabinet.

Sirius sighed heavily, "So what exactly happened last night in the forest well we were gone?" Asked James curiously as he glanced at Isabelle who was sitting at the other end of the room. Obviously she was still in a state of shook.

Remus cleared his throat, "Nothing we just thought we saw a err…" He paused for a moment as he thought what he could of say, "A boogeyman." Remus mumbled quickly trying to sound persuasive.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure." He said looking at James and the both exchanged looks.

Remus sighed frustratedly, "No I am being serious!" He exclaimed.

"No it's ok Rem. We believe you." Sirius said in disbelief.

"No you have to-."

"Remus I believe you. Trust me." He said and grinned and then started to polish the large golden trophy cups.

"Oh I give up." Remus said and threw his hands up in the air, "So what did you do in the forest?" He asked Sirius and James.

"Well first we just walked around and then we saw a few strange creatures." Sirius said with a bored look playing with his features.

"And then we heard Isabelle scream so we ran out of the forest and got Hagrid." James said finishing Sirius's sentence. James smirked slightly, "But it was exceptionally boring for me." James explained as he ran a hand over a trophy, "I was expecting some women with snakes hair."

"That James that is a Greek myth." Remus said and continued to clean the trophy that was probably as clean as you could get it.

Isabelle sniffed lightly as the thoughts of last night ran through her head. As her skin tingled lightly Isabelle looked over her shoulder at the three boys. Looking back at the trophy Isabelle read it thought had difficulties with the words, presenting, certifies and congratulations. Huffing Isabelle placed the trophy back in the cabinet.

"Having fun?" Came a voice from the shadows.

Sirius looked up, "Argh! A mutant from the shadows. Oh help me Potter!" He squealed leaping onto the lap of his friend.

Serverus Snape crawled out from the shadows a large smirk on his thin lips. Pushing some greasy hair off his face Serverus walked over to the three. With a swift move of his hand Serverus pulled out his wand. Fingering it as he did,

"Having a nice evening?" He asked with disgust.

"Perfect Snape." James said through gritted teeth.

"But now you're here the world seems like a better place." Sirius said and jumped off James and walked over to Snape, "Why are you here?" He hissed.

"No reason." He said looking at Isabelle then to Remus and finally to James, "Just thought like having some fun."

Remus raised and eyebrow and stood up, "As in what fun." He asked and slowly walked over to Isabelle.

"Protecting your girlfriend?" Snape asked with a hint of enjoyment in his voice.

"Pfft. At least I have a friends." Remus retorted.

Snape sighed heavily and tapped his foot in annoyance,

"Black have you ever heard of a duel?" He asked perking an eyebrow and glanced sideways at the boy.

"Yes I have." He said sticking his chest out, "Why do you want to know?" He asked curiously and gave James a look of hesitation.

Snape rolled her eyes, "Well as a matter of fact I am feeling bored and need entertainment." He said, "Do you even duel Black because I am getting the feeling you are too whimpy."

James stood up and joined his friend, "No he ain't." He said roughly and scowled at Snape, "Not as whimpy as you greasy head." He said and laughed at Snape.

Feeling the steam rise off his head Snape pointed his wand at James chest. "Petrificus Totalus!" He cried.

James eyes widened as he felt the spell hit his chest, "Damn you. You ugly bastard." He said as he fell to the ground. His body as stiff as an iron board.

Sirius slightly laughed as James fell to the ground and glowered at Snape, "Not a smart idea Snape." He hissed and pointed his wand at him, "Incendio!" He yelled.

Snape stumbled back slightly as the spell hit him. A small flame flickered on the bottom of his flame. As he eyes widened Snape danced around the room trying to get the flame off.

Isabelle gasped and covered her eyes and stood up and ran over to Remus, "Do something!" She squealed.

Remus bit his lip and pointed his wand at Snape, and yelled a charm to rid the fire of his robes.

Looking at Remus, Snape hissed, "Ok you win this time Black. But I will get you when you are alone." He said and disappeared back into the shadows.

Sirius jumped into the air, "Yeah. We won!" He said and hugged Remus, "Although what you did wasn't in my favor." He said, "But still it was worth it!"

"Ah guys down here!" Called James as he barely moved his mouth.

"Oh I forgot you were still laying there." Sirius said, "But I don't know any charms for undoing that Petrific-" Sirius shrugged.

Remus sighed heavily, "I do." He said and shook his head. Pointing his wand at James the freezing charm was soon undone.

James jumped up, "Did you see that look on his face? Bloody brilliant!" He said throwing a fist in the air and grinning broadly.

Sirius also joined in with his friend, "Bloody awesome. Now I'm hungry." He said and looked at his stomach, which currently sounded like an ogre, "Ok! Ok! We will go." Sirius complained and looked at James, "C'mon." He said and began to walk.

"Yep coming." James called and slightly jogged after his friend and joined in the celebration of beating Snape.

Remus sighed and looked at the trophies, "Well I guess it is just us." He said looking at Isabelle.

Isabelle smiled weakly, "I suppose it is." She whispered and looked at the trophies, "Isn't there some charm to clean these?" She asked.

Remus nodded," Yeah there is but remember Filch is coming and well if we aren't here." He said sighed heavily and hunched his shoulders.

Isabelle cocked her head, "Oh I see." She said slowly and sat down and began to polish.

Remus smiled as he watched Isabelle; sitting down next to her he began polish too.


End file.
